


So This Is Love

by theblossomandthebee



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblossomandthebee/pseuds/theblossomandthebee
Summary: Pure cotton candy fluff. Canon-compliant (at least through episode 8). How I imagine Zoey and Max could get together. Literally just rot your teeth fluff with maybe a teeny bit of grief?[Character death mentioned at beginning - no graphic descriptions]
Relationships: Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> These characters might come across as a bit OOC. I don't know that I have a good grasp on writing them yet, but oh well. I adore these two and wanted some sweetness. 
> 
> I wrote and posted this entirely on my phone so, sorry if there are weird formatting issues!
> 
> All mistakes are my own.
> 
> These lovely characters do not belong to me.

Zoey leaned into the mirror, examining her own face. She added an extra swipe of concealer to hide the dark, swollen rings circling her eyes. Zoey took a step back from the mirror. The concealer did nothing to hide the sallow appearance of her skin. Even her hair looked less vibrant, if that was possible. Zoey futilely brushed mascara over eyelashes and added a layer of lipgloss to her lips. Zoey turned to her closet, pulling out a soft black sweater. She pulled the sweater over the buttoned blouse she already had tucked into black trousers. Zoey slipped on black oxfords, pulled on her jacket, and slung her purse over her shoulder before heading out the door.

Zoey met David and Emily on the front step of their parents' house less than half and hour later. David grabbed Zoey's hand as she approached him, giving it a gentle squeeze. Zoey pushed her way through the front door. 

"Mom?" Zoey called through the silent house.

Maggie appeared at the top of the stairs, looking haggard but still beautiful.

"Are you ready?" David asked.

Maggie let out a soft chuckle. "No, but let's go anyway."

* * *

Zoey slid into the plastic folding chair reserved with her name. Beside her, Maggie reached for a tissue in her purse and used it to dab at her wet eyes. Zoey bit her lip, her own grief making it difficult to know how to comfort her mother.

Zoey ducked her head, overwhelmed with emotions and thoughts swirling in her brain. Those thoughts came to a screeching halt as a tender hand gripped Zoey's shoulder. Zoey whipped her head around, her eyes trailing upward to the face of the person standing behind her.

Max, his hand still resting warmly on Zoey's shoulder, offered a soft smile.

A quick twitch of her lips is all Zoey could manage in return before she faced forward again.

Max settled into the chair directly behind Zoey and leaned forward. His lips brushed softly against Zoey's ear. Max's breath tickled her as he spoke.

"Whatever you need today, I'm your man."

Zoey swung her head back around, her eyes meeting Max's gentle gaze.

"Thank you, Max."

In front of the seated crowd, an man dressed in a gray suit stepped forward.

"Good morning, everyone. Thank you for joining us today as we remember and celebrate the life of Mitch Clarke."

At the sound of her father's name, Zoey's inhaled sharply. Her eyes stung with the tears she tried not to let fall.

Zoey reached her hand back between her chair and the one next to her. She felt Max's warm, strong hand grasp her own tightly.

As Zoey tried to focus on the words of the speaker in front of her, she began to hear the sound of a piano drown him out.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_Oh, I hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love_

Zoey slowly turned her body around.

Max sang earnestly to Zoey, holding her gaze, and her hand, as he did so.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I will never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong_

Max stood from his seat, stepping around Zoey's chair and reaching for Zoey's other arm. He tugged on Zoey, pulling her to her feet. As he continued to serenade Zoey, he placed her arms around his shoulders and then carefully wrapped his own arms around Zoey's waist.

_I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the Earth for you_

_To make you feel my love_

_To make you feel my love_

Max pulled Zoey's body close to his. Max started at Zoey, his expression genuine and intense. Zoey squeezed her eyes shut. This was too much emotion all for one day.

As Max sang the final lyrics of his heart song, he guided Zoey's hips back into her chair and stepped back towards his own seat.

The music faded. Zoey quickly glanced over her shoulder and found Max giving his full attention to the speaker. Zoey turned back around, but gave Max's hand a squeeze as a sign of her gratitude.

The rest of Mitch's funeral service passed without incident.

* * *

Maggie thanked the last of the guests for attending as they left the funeral reception, before approaching Max.

"Thank you for being here for us, Max. I really appreciate it."

"Of course," Max shrugged, "Mitch was a special guy."

"I want you to join us tonight. Zoey and David and Emily are coming over for pizza."

"Oh, I don't want to interrupt your family time..."

Max trailed off as Maggie cut in. "You wouldn't be. Howie will be there too. Besides, Mitch loved you. He considered you family."

Speechlessly, Max nodded in agreement.

* * *

Hours later, Max and Zoey, along with her family and Howie lounge on sofas in Maggie's living room. Empty pizza boxes and beer bottles were scattered around them.

"The first time I met Mitch," Emily recounted, "he told me that his son was very intelligent, but that didn't stop him from sometimes being stupid. He said if I ever wanted anything from David, subtlety would not work on him. That's exactly why when I was ready to get married, I told David I wanted to get married and I wanted him to propose to me at our favorite park at sunset."

Everyone in the room laughed.

"That sounds like Mitch," Maggie smiled.

"The first time Zoey invited me over here, as a friend," Max spoke up, "Mitch took me into another room and asked about my intentions with his daughter." Max shook his head, chuckling at the memory.

"He did what?" Zoey asked incredulously.

"Yep. I told him we were just friends but I don't think he believed me."

_He saw right through me,_ Max thought to himself.

"I can't believe he did that," Zoey shook her head.

"I can," David added.

The room dissolved into laughter.

Maggie rose from her seat and began collecting the cardboard boxes from the coffee table.

"Mom, let me get those," Zoey scolded.

"It's fine, honey. It's getting late anyways, you should go."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night with you?"

"I'll be fine. You go sleep in your own bed."

Zoey nodded. She stood up from the couch and began to sway as the alcohol in her bloodstream threw her off balance.

Max placed his hand on her back to steady her. "Whoa, are you okay?"

"Just a little tipsy, I guess. I'll be fine."

"I'll walk you home, make sure you get there safe."

"Max, you don't have to..." Zoey's sentence trailed off.

Max gave Zoey a sweet smile. "I want to."

Max and Zoey pulled on their coats and said their goodbyes. Outside, the San Fransisco air was cool and damp.

"Thanks, for today. For everything." Zoey gently bumped her shoulder against Max's bicep.

Max shrugged. "You're my best friend, Zoey. I'm always here for you."

Zoey smiled at the memory of Max's heart song from earlier in the day. "I know."

The pair settled into a comfortable silence as the strolled the streets back to Zoey's apartment.

Zoey let her eyes wander up towards Max's face. He walked with a content expression. Suddenly, Max stopped walking.

"What are you-" Zoey started.

_Darling,_

_Where you goin' to_

_When all your fears have come?_

_'Cause I know your_

_Head is heavy now but_

_You were never alone, oh oh_

_So come rest and_

_Find yourself at home and_

_Tell me where you've been_

_And don't worry, you don't have to prove yourself_

_You belong here, in my arms again_

Max pulled on Zoey's arm, twirling her in a circle. He tugged her towards him as he walked backwards and continued to sing.

_I want you, you know I do_

_And I wanna let you love me_

_I want you, you know it's true_

_And I wanna let you love me_

Max kept walking and dancing towards Zoey's apartment, pulling her along as he belted the lyrics of his heart song.

_Baby_

_What you gonna do when_

_All my love comes 'round?_

_'Cause I hear your_

_Heart is calling out and_

_I've been struck by the sound, oh_

_So come here and_

_Tell me everything and_

_Let me look in those eyes_

_Don't worry, you don't have to change a thing_

_I am yours and you are mine_

Max halted on the sidewalk, positioned under a lamppost so Zoey could clearly see his eyes, full of gentleness and love.

Max dragged his fingers through Zoey's soft curls and across her jaw.

_I want you, you know I do_

_And I wanna let you love me_

_I want you, you know it's true_

_And I wanna let you love me_

Max's hands trailed down Zoey's arms. She shivered at his touch. Zoey was frozen under the lamppost even after Max's song had ended.

Max resumed the walk to Zoey's apartment. He glanced back at Zoey, unmoving on the sidewalk.

"What?"

Zoey shook her head. "Nothing," Zoey said as she quickly caught up with Max.

It didn't take long for the two to reach the door of Zoey's building. 

Max leaned against the doorframe while Zoey fished through her purse, looking for her keys. She tried to keep her eyes down, away from Max and how casually sexy he looked right now. It took all of Zoey's effort to brush that thought, along with Max's two heart songs, from her mind.

Zoey finally pulled her keys from her purse. She jammed the correct key into the door and pulled it open.

Max stepped away from the building. "I'm glad we could be together today. Text me, if you need anything, Zoey. I mean it." Max looked at Zoey earnestly.

"Max," Zoey started, "do you want to come up?" _Bad idea, Zoey,_ she thought to herself. "For cookies?" _Better?_ "I have cookies."

Max chuckled. "Yeah, cookies sound great."

In her kitchen, Zoey pushed the cardboard box of cookies from her favorite bakery towards Max and grabbed a carton milk from the fridge. Max placed two glasses on the counter and filled them with milk. 

Zoey dunked a chocolate chunk cookie into her glasses of milk. She mindlessly held the cookie, until a piece of the cookie broke off and drifted to the bottom of the glass.

Max glanced up at Zoey just in time to see a tear drip down from her eye, off her chin, and into her milk.

"Hey, Zoey," Max reached for his friend.

Zoey quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry." She sped off towards her bedroom.

Max's heart hurt for his best friend, the woman he loved. Carefully, Max tiptoed towards Zoey's open bedroom door. He spied her sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. Zoey's body shook with sobs. Max slid against the doorframe until he was sitting on the floor in the bedroom doorway.

Zoey pushed the heels of her hands into her eyes, wishing she could force her tears back inside their ducts. Zoey could sense Max was near and she could sense that he was unsure of what to do. Zoey risked a glance upwards, catching Max's eyes.

Max exhaled deeply. The beginning bars of another song began to ring in Zoey's ears.

_Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

_And scars, shows me all the scars you hide_

_And hey, if your wings are broken_

_Please take mine so yours can open too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

_And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

_And love, if your wings are broken_

_Borrow mine so yours can open too_

_'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Max jumped up from his spot on the floor. He danced in the doorway of Zoey's bedroom, slowly making his way closer to her.

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

Max moved around Zoey's room, his whole body moving with feeling as he sang his heart song to Zoey.

_I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine_

_And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite_

_And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees_

_'Cause I_

Max put his hands on Zoey's bed, on either side of her hips. He crouched down in front of her, belting out his song.

_I'm gonna stand by you_

Max stood back up, clapping and stomping his feet with the beat.

_Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

_Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through hell with you_

_Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

_Love, you're not alone_

_Oh, I'm gonna stand by you_

Max fell to his knees in front of Zoey. He grabbed her hands in his as his voice became soft and gentle.

_Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven_

_Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you_

Max looked up at Zoey. Zoey gazed down at him. Emotions bubbled in her chest.

"Oh, Max." Zoey flopped backwards onto her bed. 

Max held tightly to Zoey's hands. "Whatever you go through, Zoey, you're not alone. I'm here for you. You're never alone."

Zoey's emotions resurfaced as sobs wracked through her body. Zoey curled herself into a tight ball.

Max climbed onto Zoey's bed. He lay on his back, next to her. Max gently stroked Zoey's head, combing his fingertips through her hair.

Zoey lifted her head. She scooted herself closer to Max until her head rested on his chest. Max continued running his fingers through her hair until her breath became steady with sleep.

* * *

Zoey woke the next morning to soft sunlight streaming through the bedroom window. She pushed herself up, realizing her body had been curled up into Max's all night. Zoey blushed, suddenly feeling embarrassed.

As carefully as she could, Zoey rolled off the side of the bed, careful not to jar Max. Zoey slipped out of the bedroom, gently pulling the door behind her.

Zoey moved around her kitchen, brewing a pot of coffee and microwaving a bowl of strawberry oatmeal. Zoey filled a mug with coffee, topped off with cinnamon vanilla creamer. Zoey carried her breakfast into the living room, pausing in front of a wall mirror to notice her hair was a mess and she still wore her clothes from her dad's funeral the day before.

Zoey sat down on her couch and shoved a pair of headphones onto her head, hoping a podcast would block the awkwardness she was feeling about her night with Max.

It wasn't long until Max awoke, alone, in Zoey's room. The smell of coffee filling his nose. Max stood, rubbing his hands over his face, and exited the bedroom.

Max glanced around the apartment. Noticing Zoey's headphones, Max circle the couch so Zoey would see that he was awake. 

"Morning," Max said, drawing out the word.

Zoey jumped and clutched at her chest as she saw Max. She whipped her headphones off.

"Sorry, I didnt hear you." Her eyes were wide.

"I figured," Max smiled.

"Do you, uh," Zoey could hardly look at Max, "want breakfast or coffee?"

Max sat down next to Zoey. She uncomfortably folded her hands together and placed them in her lap.

"Umm, first," Max turned to face Zoey, "I want you to know that last night-"

"You don't have to-" Zoey countered.

"I didn't mean to cross any boundaries or make-"

"You didn't."

Max raised an eyebrow at Zoey.

"Really," she assured her best friend. "I appreciate you," Zoey attempted to make her statement sound as platonic as possible. It wasn't an easy feat as she thought about his gentle hands in her hair last night as she fell asleep. 

"I should go," Max stood up.

Zoey nodded, "okay."

She stood too, and walked him towards the door. Max pulled the front door open. As he was about to step out, he paused.

"Call me later?"

Zoey nodded.

Max turned towards the door.

Zoey reached her fingertips out, hesitantly, she barely latched onto the cuff of Max's wrinkled white button down. She gave a tug so gentle, she wasn't sure Max would even feel it.

Max turned back, his eyes scanning Zoey's face.

Zoey stared at her own hand, still grasping Max's sleeve. Her mind raced, deciding what she wanted to do. Zoey shifted her eyes upwards, to Max's sweet, kind, sexy face.

Zoey tightened her grip on Max's cuff and pulled again.

Max stepped towards Zoey, shoving the door shut behind him. Max looked expectantly at Zoey.

Zoey moved her hand from Max's sleeve to the front of his shirt. She toyed with the tie that was loosely looped around Max's neck. Zoey gripped the tie and yanked Max closer. Max complied. Their faces were inches apart.

Max waited, as patiently as he could, allowing Zoey to lead at her pace.

Zoey tilted her head upward, simultaneously rising up to her tiptoes and bringing her lips as close to Max's without actually touching.

"Zoey." Max's breath tickled Zoey's nose. "I don't want this to be a grief rebound thing."

Zoey shook her head. "It's not."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

Max exhaled softly, "okay." The edges of his mouth turned up into a soft smile. His eyes were warm and intensely fixed on Zoey.

Zoey stretched her neck just enough to close the tiny gap between her lips and Max's. Max felt soft and sweet and warm against her.

"Zoey," Max whispered against Zoey's mouth.

A drum beat interrupted Max and the otherwise silent room. Zoey felt her heart song bubbling up in her throat, impossible to stop. Zoey pulled her lips away from Max, instead pressing their foreheads together.

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_

_This is our place, we make the rules_

_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_

_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years_

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, take me home_

_You're my, my, my, my lover_

Zoey danced around the living room, circling Max. His face lit up as he listened to the lyrics of Zoey's heart song.

_All's well that ends well to end up with you_

_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_

_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_

_And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_

_Can I go where you go?_

_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_

_And ah, take me out, take me home_

_You my, my, my, my_

_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_

_Darling, you're my, my, my, my lover_

And Zoey's song ended she twirled around Max, ending up in the same position she started in, her forehead pushed against Max's, her right hand twisted into his tie, and her eyes closed.

Zoey opened her eyes, peeking up at Max through her eyelashes. She nervously bit at her lip.

Max grinned radiantly at Zoey. His confidence in her, in them, gave Zoey the push she needed.

Zoey grabbed at Max's shirt with her left hand and pulled Max into herself. Zoey moved her mouth against Max's, deepening their kiss.

Max's arms wrapped around Zoey, pressing their bodies together. His hands roamed her back, her waist, every inch of her he could find.

Zoey took a step back, feeling her legs bump against the sofa. Zoey took one hand off Max to feel for the couch cushions. Zoey slowly lowered herself to the couch, bringing Max along with her. Zoey reclined back onto the sofa, separating her lips from Max. She used the opportunity to pull the tie from Max's neck and undo the top two buttons of Max's shirt. 

Max crawled on top of Zoey, using his new vantage point to explore new areas of her body with his hands. At her waistband, Max pulled gently at her sweater, bringing it up past her waist. Max yanked at the buttoned blouse underneath, until it was no longer tucked into her pants. Max glanced down, seeing another thin shirt underneath the buttoned blouse. 

"Why are you wearing so many layers of clothing?" Max questioned as he pulled all of Zoey's shirts off of her body.

Max peppered kisses on the soft skin of her abdomen. Zoey giggled as Max's scruff tickled against her skin.

Max pulled back, gazing at Zoey. "God, I love you."

Zoey responded by bringing her mouth to Max's, kissing him deeply again. "I love you," she breathed into him.

* * *

Across the hall, Mo exited his apartment, locking the door behind him. About to head down the stairs, a noise from Zoey's apartment caught his attention.

Mo took a step closer stretching his each towards Zoey's front door. Mo heard giggles and a voice that was distinctly Max's.

"Oh," Mo backed up, suddenly aware that he was eavesdropping on a very personal interaction.

Mo smirked knowingly.

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_So this is love_

_Mmm mmm mmm_

_So this is love_

_So this is what makes life divine_

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist  
> \- Make You Feel My Love (Bob Dylan)  
> \- Let You Love Me (Jervis Campbell)  
> \- Stand By You (Rachel Platten)  
> \- Lover (Taylor Swift)  
> \- So This Is Love (Ilene Woods)


End file.
